To save a life
by bcmvany12
Summary: Just a quick one-shot where Tony saves Ziva's life.


**I only own NCIS in my dreams…sadness…**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The team was at a warehouse on the outskirts of town where a marine was supposedly been being held captive. They were so close to finding him when they were spotted. Gibbs and McGee ran to the left and took cover behind a few large, wooden boxes. Gibbs fired back and took out one of them. McGee was calling back up. Tony and Ziva bolted after a couple of the dirt bags. They followed them outside the warehouse and that's when they lost sight of them.

"Do you see them?" Tony yelled over to Ziva.

"No. You check on that side, I'll check over here." Ziva yelled back.

Tony wandered around the warehouse, gun raised. But no one was there.

"I hope Ziva's having better luck." Tony muttered to himself.

Ziva caught sight of one of the men and sprinted after him. Little did she know it was all a trap.

"NCIS! Get down on the ground! She yelled.

However, the man just stood there because he knew exactly what was going to happen next. The other man crept up silently behind her. Ziva was tired she had barely slept all week and this case was a tiring one, so her senses were a little off. She didn't even hear him as he pulled out his gun and hit her over the back of the head.

Tony was heading over to her side of the warehouse. He knew something was wrong. He checked the other side.

"Where the hell is she?" He whispered to himself.

Just then he heard a muffled scream.

"Ziva."

Tony ran toward the sound, hoping he would get there in time.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ziva woke up behind another warehouse. She was handcuffed and the back of her head hurt.

"Finally awake eh?" One of the men spoke.

She glared at him. "Once I get out of these I will kill you, revive you just so I can throw your ass in jail, bail you out and kill you again!" She yelled at them.

While they were laughing at her comment, Ziva was working ferociously at the handcuffs. They had finally stopped their laughing fits and the other man started toward her with a knife. Suddenly there was a click, and her wrists were free. Ziva jumped up and kicked the knife out of his hand.

"Feisty eh?" The man said.

While she had her focus on the man who had the knife the other had grabbed her by her wrists, enabling her to fight.

"Do it Brian! Before her team shows up. Then we can kill her and get the hell out of here!" He pleaded.

As Brain came at her she kicked him in the chest causing him to fall on his back.

"Stupid fed." The other man yelled pushing her against the wall and pulled out a gun.

Ziva tried to yell for Tony, knowing he was probably near, but the man clasped his hand over her mouth, only letting she get out a muffled scream. She was done for.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tony ran toward the noise, his heart pounding.

_Where are Gibbs and McGee?_ He wondered.

Then he saw it. Ziva was pressed up against the wall struggling with one of the shooters.

He was holding a gun.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ziva was trying as hard as she could but he wouldn't let go of her. Just as the man raised his gun, he fell to the ground with a bullet in his brain.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Gibbs and McGee had successfully taken out the other shooters.

"Where are Tony and Ziva?" McGee asked Gibbs.

Just then they heard a single gun shot outside. They ran toward the shot to see Tony and Ziva hugging and one of the shooters dead and the other one knocked out. Gibbs couldn't help but smile. He really loved his team.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Tony?"

Tony ran over to her. And helped her up.

"You ok?" He asked worried.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks." Ziva said as he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Any time La Bonita." Tony smiled at her.

Ziva smiled to her self. She felt so safe in his arms. It felt so…right.

That night Tony invited Ziva over to watch a movie at his place. While they were watching Ziva laid her head down on Tony's shoulder. And Tony put his arm around her. They both turned and looked at each other, their faces merely centimeters away from each other.

"Thank you for saving my life Tony. I owe you." She whispered.

Tony got lost in her eyes, her large chocolate eyes. It was then that he realized he couldn't live without her. It was then he realized that they could die with their job. He didn't want her to die never knowing how he felt about her. It was then her took a chance. He leaned in and kissed her. It started out small but then she began to kiss back and they both knew that this was right.

"I love you Ziva." Tony said as they broke away.

"I will always love you Tony."

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**I know, cheesy ending. But what kind of Tiva story would it be without a little romance? I hope you enjoyed it.**

**-Bren**


End file.
